


The Doctor Wants to play a game

by sparcklecake



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, everyone is extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparcklecake/pseuds/sparcklecake
Summary: Law and Luffy sit at a restaurant together while waiting for Kid. Law surprises them when he tells them why he invited them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from Fanfiction, this was my first fic so I will be going back to fix some things and hopefully finish this damn thing.

Traffy was sitting across from me drinking some type of herbal tea I didn't care what it was since it taste nasty. (Chopper once made me drink it cause he said it was good for me it was gross) I was eating the delicious food the waitress had brought to us. The place we were in was supposed to be some secret restaurant for pirates to go so they wouldn't have to get chased around town by the marines. It was nice and there is a rule that no one could fight while they are in the place, so all the crews and captains got to hangout without any fighting from other crews. I looked to the table left of ours and saw our crews talking and playing games with one another, while me and traffy sat at a table just the two of us.

"Lu-"

hmm now that I think about it traffy was the one who invited me here and said we are still waiting for someone...who did he say it was...

"-UFFY"

oh yeah k-

"LUFFY LISTEN TO ME!"

A glass collided with my face and made me crash to the ground

"OW! Traffy what was that for?"

"I called your name several times and you didn't answer. Who would've thought that someone like you could get so deep in thought...what were you thinking about anyway?"

"I was trying to remember why we were waiting here"

"...luffy-ya are you seri-"

Traffys statement was cutoff by the doors being slammed open and a tall red-head came through, with his crew following close behind.

"Oi Kid over here"

I waved to him grinning from our table. He looked at me and Law and smirked

"I see you havn't changed strawhat."

Across from me traffy stifled a laugh.

"huh what do you mean. Hey traffy what does he mean?"

"He just means you havn't changed"

"Yes I have it's been two years so i'm stronger than I used to be."

"That may be true but your still overly happy and nice to your enemies."

"And you still have that stupid grin"

Kid added while sitting down.

"hmm I don't know what you guys are talking about, cause traffy and kiddy are my friends."

They stared at me for a moment and then starting laughing

"my strawhat you really didn't change"

"But that's just how luffy-ya is."

When they stopped laughing and talking about me like I wasn't there I looked at traffy and asked hime something that's been botherin me

"Hey why did you want us all to meet here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids POV

"Hey why did you want us all to meet here?"

Law just smiled at straw hats question.

'I really hate that bastards stupid know-it-all grin it's infuriating!'

We were both sitting there waiting for Law to answer luffy's question but the bastard was just sitting there grinning.

"Oi Law answer the question!"

"I don't want to~"

"Bastard"

I was glaring at Law ready to get up and wipe that smug grin off his face, when luffy burst out laughing.

"..?"

"Luffy-ya why are you laughing?"

"hahaha..It's because..haha..Traffy and Kiddy really get along."

"No we don't!"

We said in unison and then glared at each other.

"I could never get along with this bastard."

"Oh you wound me Euastuss-ya, but I must agree, I could never get along with some brute wearing lipstick and a god awful fur coat."

"You wanna die bastard?"

"As if you could do anything"

We were in each other's faces now, throwing insults back and forth. I brought my hand up and balled it into a fist so I could punch the louse in the face, when I felt something push me towards Law. I grabbed him on instinct so that I wouldn't fall, but I was a little late for that. I fell forward onto Law who started to fall back towards the ground. We hit the ground with me on top of law.

'Damn that caught me by surprise. But law broke my fall so it didn't hurt as bad. Haha but the bastards probably in pain'

I smiled at the thought of law in pain when something started hitting my chest.

'Oh law'

"Get off me idiot, your heavy"

I quickly got up and turned around to see the little shit who thought that pushing me onto that creepy doctor would be funny.

"….straw hat?"

He was just standing there grinning at me and Law.

"You shouldn't fight; remember you can't fight in here."

We both stood there dumbfounded then Law spoke

"Luffy-ya is right and I wouldn't like to be kicked out of this place just because.."

He paused to look at me for a second

"..someone like 'you' can't control themselves."

"What was that yo-"

"Yeah, yeah your very intimidating kid now can we please stop this nonsense?!"

"…fine, but later I'm going to kill you asshole"

"If you can move later."

"What are y-"

I suddenly felt dizzy and started stumbling everywhere. I look over at Luffy and the same thing is happening to him.

"Well I am glad that finally took effect."

"oi la-law….wh-what did you…do to us?'

"I just drugged you so that it would be easier"

'So that what would be easier?'

Law seemed to know what I wanted to ask and started explaining to me

"Hmm~ well remember that I asked you all to come here?"

I just nodded; it took to much energy to talk

"Luffy-ya asked why and I gave no answer, but the reason you're here is…."

He was grinning that stupid grin

"..because I want to play a game.~"

"WHA-"

"Shhh Eustass-ya you should just go to sleep. Fighting it won't do you any good."

"bast…"

I was losing all my strength and couldn't muster enough to talk anymore. I slowly started to lose consciousness. The last thing I see is that assholes fuckin grin.

"Oi Law you drugged them, now how are you going to carry them?"

"I thought that their first mates would do that for me."

Zoro and Killer just stood there staring at the doctor. (Well Zoro at least)

"How much longer are we going to be a part of your stupid plan?"

"Now, now Zoro-ya you all promised to help me"

"Che I didn't promise shit Nami's the one who-"

"Ah Zoro I thought you were someone that always kept their word? I guess I was wrong about you."

The orange-haired girl said teary-eyed. The green-haired swordsman seemed conflicted by this statement. He was going to say something when the Orange-haired woman added

"And we are doing this for Luffy's sake so-"

"Wait I thought you were doing this to keep Luffy away while you spend your time relax-"

"OW"

Nami had hit the long-nosed man on the head to stop him from talking.

"No we are doing this for Luffy and if I happen to get a vacation out of it then that's a plus. Okay now let's go, Zoro you carry Luffy."

Zoro picked up his raven-haired captain and slung him over his shoulders. He turned to see Killer and another crew member carrying the red-haired captain with his arms around their shoulders.

'guess we're lucky Luffy's so small'

Zoro looked back at his sleeping captain's face and smiled

'ah I hope Luffy doesn't get mad at us for this'

Zoro's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Law walking towards his ship.

"Now then let's take them to my ship."

Please Review!

Authors Note: I am probably going to be slow putting the chapters out for this so please bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now then let's take them to my ship."

Law walked to his ship with the other two crews behind him. When they arrived at the ship he led them to his room/barracks and had them lay luffy and kid on his bed.

"Okay you can all leave now"

The two crews just stared at him.

"That's it?" the green haired swordsman voiced out.

"Yes that's it."

"Um…okay well I guess we will come back later."

The two crews turned to leave, with some crew members looking back worried for their captains.

"They will thank us in the long run….hopefully." The long-nosed male said.

"They probably won't even care afterwards." Nami said waving it off

"Well let's not dwell on it and enjoy our break from our captains." A woman with black hair said

"Your right Robin-Chan~" The blonde cook cooed

Law could still hear the crews bickering even when off his ship. He sighed and turned to his two 'captives'. He chuckled at their sleeping faces

'I expected Luffy-ya to look that peaceful but not Eustass-ya'

They both had calm, peaceful expressions. Kid started to move around as if searching for something and when his hand touched Luffy he turned and pulled Luffy to him like a pillow, putting his head into luffy's back. Law couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

"Haha Haha…..oh wow who knew Eustass-ya was the cuddling type...Haha"

He stopped suddenly when he heard a grumble; he looked to his bed and saw kid burying his face into Luffy's back probably trying to get away from the noise. Law let out the breath he had been holding

"Hmm you scared me there Eustass-ya I thought you were awake."

Law sighed and turned to leave his room.

'Well I guess I better get everything ready for when they wake up.'

He thought with a grin.

I opened my eyes and felt groggy and just wanted to go back to sleep. So I close my eyes again and try to get comfortable but I was stopped from moving by the hands around my waist so I just lean back into the warmth and shut my eyes…. Wait hands? My eyes shoot open and I turned to look at who it was holding me. All I see is red hair and I hear grumbling…

'It must be kiddy'

I turn towards him with his arms still around me and I pat his head.

"Heyyy kiddy, wake up."

The only response I got was a grumble and him burying his face into my chest.

'Kid is just like a kid' I thought laughing.

I look at him and got an idea of how to get him up. I flip us over so that I am on top of kiddy straddling his hips. I then put my face close to his and scream at him.

"KID WAKE UP!"

I moved to get away but I wasn't quick enough. Kid had jumped up faster than expected but he was still holding onto me tighter than before so when he shot up out of the bed I was holding onto him for fear of falling.

"Huh…Luffy? Why are you on me?"

"Because you got up to fast for me to get off and you're holding onto me anyways so I couldn't."

Kid looked confused then realized what I said and dropped his hands to his sides. I still had my legs wrapped around him since I didn't have support anymore.

"Well get down"

"Hmm Kiddy are you okay your face is red?"

I leaned forward and put my forehead to his

'He doesn't have a fever... I wonder what's wrong.'

I pull away and notice that he is redder than before.

"Whoa you're almost the same color as your hair. You don't have a fever, are you okay?"

"Strawhat if you don't get down I am going to kill you."

I jumped down laughing at kid's odd behavior.

'Damn why the hell was straw hat on me and why was I holding him?'

"Ugh my head hurts."

"Mine did too when I first woke up"

Luffy turned to me grinning

"Hey Kiddy where are we?"

"How should I know and you woke up before me so shouldn't you know?"

"….well I don't"

'I swear I'm going to kill him'

"I already know that straw hat. Anyway we should fi-"I was interrupted by a loud noise outside the door.

"Hey someone is here." Luffy ran to the door

'Well it seems that we are on a ship…I can't really see around the room since it's so dark. I feel like I know where we are…it smells like antiseptic….'

"WAIT LUFFY DON'T OPEN THE DOOR I KNOW WHERE WE AR-"

I was too late he had already opened the door and standing there in the doorway was that bastard

'..Is he wearing a gasmask?'

Law looked from Luffy to me then threw something in the room it looked like a canister

'..Canister… gas mask…oh shit'

"Luffy hold your br-"

To late Luffy had already passed out from the gas and was being carried by Law who just turned to me and spoke with that annoying voice of his.

"You were not supposed to wake up yet"

I was holding my breath trying to stay awake, but I had inhaled too much when I tried to warn straw hat. I fell to my knees and glared up at Law.

"You are going to have to breathe at some point."

'Damn why do I keep falling for this bastards trick…and why does he keep knocking us out?'

Law put Luffy back on the bed then came over to me and knelt down se we were face to face. I glare at him still holding my breath. I really want to hit the bastard, but I don't have the strength. Law lifts his left hand towards me and I flinch knowing that I can't fight right now. Law chuckles

"Skittish are we?"

I glare harder wishing looks could kill. His hand reaches my face; he takes my hand, which was covering my face, down. With his right hand he grabs his gas mask and pulls it off his face. I was about to ask what he was doing, but Law grabbed my chin and brought my face closer to his. He leaned forward and put his lips to mine. I was beyond shocked I didn't know what was happening or what to do, so I just sat there with my eyes about to bulge out of my head until he licked my lips. I opened my mouth to yell at the bastard (a stupid move on my part) but Law stuck his tongue in my mouth and started to explore my mouth with his tongue. I was going to bite his tongue before I could though law takes the hand that was holding my chin and grabs my hair with it and tugs. His other hand went to my shoulder so he could steady himself when he sat in my lap. I moaned when he pulled my hair harder and grabbed him to bring him closer. I started kissing back but not for long because I seriously needed to breathe. I pulled away and took a deep breath. Once I did I started coughing.

'Shit I forgot about the gas'

I see Law start to stand up and put his mask back on, but before he did I saw that fucking grin.

'That bastard he planned that'

I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

Kissing Eustass-ya really was not part of the plan, but it worked. Hmm I seemed to have inhaled some gas…oh well I should be fine. I better get eustass-ya back on the bed. I really did not expect them to wake up that early and from what I can tell Luffy-ya woke up first and then woke up Kid. I will have to ask chopper if drugs work on Luffy.

"Eustass-ya you are rather heavy you brute….hahaha but I will give it to you you are a good kisser."


	4. Chapter 4

Law left the room after putting Kid back on the bed. He headed to one of the rooms on his ship that held the 'random' items in it. He searched through the room throwing things around until he found what he wanted.

"Aha, there it is!"

he grinned to himself satisfied.

"Haha Eustass-ya and luffy-ya are not going to be happy...oh well."

I awoke to the sound of clinking. My whole body hurt and all I wanted to do was sleep. I open my eyes slowly and see strawhat.

'looks like I woke up first this time.'

I yawned and tried to stretch out but couldn't

'hmm that's weird'

I try again but this time I hear clinking and look to my hands

"No way are these-"

"Chains? Yes they are"

I turn to the voice next to me and stared wide-eyed. There was law, laying next to me lying on his stomach, arns crossed in front of him with his head turned towards me. He yawned and went to rub at his eyes.

"I decided that I would take a nap as well. I hope you don't mind?"

Law was grinning now

"Tch you bastard what the hell do you think you are doing? And do you really think these chains can keep me restrained?"

"If they were normal chains no, but these will keep you restrained did you not notice how weak you felt?"

It took me a second to process everything but when I did it hit me like a ton of bricks

"You mother fucker take me out of these now! How the hell did you even get these anyways? You know what nevermind I don't want to know just unchain me!"

"I would but you are not calm enough yet and please be quiet you will wake Luffy-ya if you keep shouting."

"Like I care i-"

Law put a finger to my mouth to shut me up and as much as I dont want to admit it, it worked. He then started to climb on top of me. From there he laid his head on my chest and took his hand from my mouth so he could put his arms around my torso.

"Hey what are you do-"

"Shh Kid let's just go back to sleep since we cannot do anything until Luffy wakes up."

I kept my mouth shut but knew there was no way I was going to be able to sleep. Much to my displeasure several minutes later I fell asleep.

'Where am I?'

Luffy opened his eyes and started searching for clues as to where he was.

'okay me and kiddy were here and then I heard a sound and can't remember the rest.'

Luffy turned his head and saw kid with law on top of him.

"Oh traffy's here now too."

Luffy went to go to him but was stopped by something holding his wrist.

"Hmm what's this?"

All the noise from the clanking and luffy talking to himself had woken up law.

"Ah Luffy-ya your awake."

Luffy turned to his name being called.

"Hey law can you get these off of me?"

Luffy raised his wrist to law which were being pulled back by the chains.

"of course lufyy-ya"

"oh you'll take them off him but not me?"

This had startled law since he thought kid would still be asleep. He looked at kid and noticed that his face held a very deep frown. Law was still on him and noticed that kid frowned deeper at his response.

"I will eventually take them off of you. Besides luffy-ya i know will not run away."

I just looked between law and kid

'i wonder what they are talking about?'

law turned to me and started walking over to me. When he gets to me he leans over me to undo the chains. I look at his face and we made eye-contact, law just looks back up to the chains. I hear clinking to my right and turn my head to see Kid glaring at his wrist.

"Tch...hey you crazy bastard take these off."

Law looked at kid and sighed

"I said I will, you just need to calm down and when I am sure you will not leave, get angry, or start destroying the place then I will undo the chains."

"Oh and if I don't calm down?"

"Then you can stay in them through the whole game."

Law had finished taking off my chains. I rubbed my wrist and looked at him confused.

"Hey didn't you mention a game earlier traffy?'

"Yeah you keep avoiding the question when we ask about your little plans. So what game do you have in mind you creepy bastard."

"Hmm well I guess now is as good a time as any"

Me and Kid both stared at Law expectantly.

"We are going to play house."


	5. Chapter 5

"We are going to play house."

"What?"

"Did you not here me Eu-"

"I heard you just fine, what the fuck do you mean we're going to play house?!"

"Well it's exactly what it sounds like."

Luffy looked between Kid and Law just listening to them bicker back and forth. Luffy gets off the bed to head over to Law, who was in front of the chained up Kid. He gets behind Law, who had yet to notice him, and tugged on his sleeve. Law turned around surprised and saw Luffy with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Traffy how do you play that game? Is it fun?"

Kid stopped yelling at law to stare at Luffy, then started laughing at the smaller captain with Law joining soon after letting out small giggles.

"What? What's so funny?"

Kid was the first to speak

"Hahahaha...out of everything...ha...that's happened...your first question is 'How to play the game?'"

"I don't understand why that's funny?"

"And really how do you not know what house is?"

Luffy stared at them now his face in a pout. Kid saw this and starting laughing harder, while Law stopped his laughing and glared daggers at Kid.

"Eustass-ya stop laughing it's not that funny."

"Ha what do you mean, it's hi-"

Kid stopped when he saw the look on Luffy's face. He looked like a kicked puppy, eyes filled with tears, cheeks red, biting on his bottom lip as if to hold back a sob.

"Hey Luffy your not going to cry, right?"

Luffy let out a choked sob. Law glared at Kid harder mouthing for him to 'fix it'. Kid was actually starting to feel a little guilty, usually if someone cried he would just laugh harder but seeing Luffy, who is a captain just like himself, about to cry got to him. He sighed and then looked at Luffy.

"...was...ing."

Law was smirking knowing that this was hard for Kid.

"What was that Eustass-ya?'

Kid scowled but said it louder.

"I said I'm sorry Luffy I was just Joking."

Luffy looked at Kid, his eyes red, cheeks puffy.

"Really?"

"Yeah really, so don't cry."

Luffy grinned widely

"Okay!"

At this Law couldn't help but laugh. Kid and Luffy sent him a questing look.

"Oh sorry it's just that you bounce back quickly Luffy-ya"

"being sad won't do me any good, but anyways you didn't answer my question Traffy how do we play the game?"

"It's actually very simple, all you do really is act like a family."

"Oh well that seems easy."

Luffy grinned up at Law

"Hey Law if that's all you wanted you didn't have to kidnap us I would've came"

"Yes I know but that's where you and Eustass-ya differ."

Luffy and Law turned to Kid who was still chained to the bed scowling.

"I'm not playing this fucking game!"

"aww, why not it sounds fun?"

"Are you serious luffy? We are not children and we are captains, do you know how ridiculous it is for us to play house?"

"I knew you would say that Eustass-ya, so I came up with a solution."

"Oh, what would that be?"

"I will play the role of the mother."

Kid stared blankly at Law confused at what he just said.

"You'll what?"

"I am not going to repeat myself since I know you heard me."

Kid and Law stared at each other, Kid's expression confused while Law's was neutral.

"No"

"No?'

"Yes, no. I am still not going to play."

"Eustass-ya i-"

Law was stopped by a hand tugging at his shirt.

"Hey Law what does that mean you are going to play the 'mother'?"

"It is exactly how it sounds, I will play the mother, Kid the father, and you the child."

"Ohh, that means traffy's my mom and Kiddy's my dad."

Luffy was beaming with happiness it almost changed Kid's mind...almost.

"strawhat if you don't remember I said no, so I am gonna leave before my crew starts to worry and comes and kills this stupid doctor."

Kid, forgetting that he was chained, tried to get up and sighed angrily when he remembered.

"Hey you shitty doctor take these off."

"I already said that I would-"

"Why don't we just let him go Traffy?"

Law stared at Luffy who had interrupted him

"You know he will most likely leave."

"No he won't"

Law sighed looking at Luffy's determined face and gave Luffy the Keys. Luffy sent him a questioning look.

"If you are so sure he won't leave you unlock him."

Luffy smiled at Law then ran over to kid and jumped onto his stomach. Kid grunted from the sudden action. Luffy reached up and unlocked the chains then jumped off of Kid so he could get up. Once Kid knew he was free he jumped out of the bed and started heading for the door. Luffy saw this and ran over to Kid jumping onto his back.

"Noooo Kiddy I wanna play so you can't leave."

"Get off!"

"So what if you want to play that doesn't mean that I have to play this stupid game with you, if you really want to play get your crew to play with you...wait Law why do we have to play this with you anyway? Why us?"

Kid turned to glare at Law with Luffy still on his back.

"Well for one it's not as humiliating as playing with my crew and I just wanted to."

Kid stared at him dumbfounded.

"Just cause you wanted too? And how is it not as humiliating?"

"Well none of us want to be found out and your pride would get in the way of you telling anyone."

Kid scowled

"Well that still doesn't solve my crew not coming."

"Ah, that's already been solved."

"What?"

"your crew already knows."

"What do you mean?"

"Yours and Luffy's crew helped me with the whole plan and getting you here."

"They did what!?"

"What about it don't you understand?"

"But why? What's in it for them?"

"...They get three days of peace."

Kid turned pale at this new revelation

"Wait, three days?"

"Yes that's how long we will play."

Kid stared at nothing trying to process everything. While Kid was stuck in thought Luffy slid off his back, grabbed his hand, and started tugging him towards where Law was. Law raised an eyebrow at this, amused that Kid had yet to notice.

"What are you doing Luffy-ya?"

"I'm bringing Kiddy back in the room so we can pl-"

"Whoa what are you doing Luffy? Let me go."

Kid snatched his hand away and turned to leave.

"I don't care, I'm still leaving and I am going to kill my crew while I'm at it."

Kid was almost at the door when Luffy extended his arm and grabbed Kid's hand again. Kid turned and saw that Luffy had his hand.

"Luffy let g-"

Kid didn't have time to finish since Luffy had pulled him hard enough to make him fly towards the bed. He hit the bed and instantly sat up, grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled him towards him. They were now face to face, noses touching and Kid scowling.

"What the hell was that for?"

Luffy snickered "I want to play the game with you and traffy. Since your crew brought you here why don't you just stay?"

Luffy gave Kid his best pout.

"...just...because.."

Law smiled knowing that Kid was going to give in soon.

"Luffy-ya is right there really is no reason to leave."

Kid loosened his grasp on luffy's arm and sighed.

"...uess, ..ne"

Law had to put a hand over his mouth to hide his smile.

"What was that?"

"I guess it's fine, I'll stay"


	6. Chapter 6

"I guess it's fine I'll stay"

Luffy beamed with happiness at Kid's declaration.

"Yay now we can play the game right Traffy?"

Luffy turned to Law who just nodded his head at the other. Kid was still unhappy and thought this was stupid.

"Lets just get this over with already."

Kid got up and stood in front of Law so they were face to face. Law stared at Kid who was smirking and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you want?"

"Yes wife, I would like you to welcome me home."

Law's face tensed then calmed.

'I should have never said I would be the wife'

As if being able to read his mind Kid let out a chuckle and responded.

"Hmm what was that?"

"Tch I don't see the purpose in welcoming you home when you have already been here for hours."

Kids smirk grew wider

"Just humor me will you."  
Law thought for a few minutes then sighed.

"Fine...welcome home."

"Ah ah you have to say 'welcome home, darling.'"

Law frowned at this and gritted his teeth but then changed his expression completely and smiled.

"Welcome home, darling."

Kids expression fell at the sudden change. Law noticed this and grinned.

"Oh did you think you could get to me, darling?"

"I was hoping, honey."

They stood glaring at each other until they heard laughing, they turn to see Luffy on the ground holding his stomache red-faced and laughing.

"Hahahahaha..are you two..haha...trying to insult each other with nicknames?"

Law and Kid both looked at each other then quickly looked away. Luffy laughed harder.

'Wait how did he even pick up on that? I thought he was stupid?'

Kid pondered this before being tackled into a hug.

"Welcome home, Father!"

Luffy was hugging Kid while smiling up at him. Kid was mildly shocked and just nodded his head.

"Um yeah, i'm home."

Law laughed a little at Kids shocked face from Luffys hug. He didn't notice that Luffy had turned his attention to him.

"Hey Traffy how old am I supposed to be?"

Law jumped a little, not expecting Luffy, then thought about the weird question.

"You know you don't have to change your age Luffy-ya you can stay as you are."

"But i'm the kid right? So I can't stay my age I have to be younger."

"Fine. How old do you want to be?"

"Umm, 11"

"Okay, that's fine."

"Oh and another question."

"What?"

"Do I call you mom?"

Law stared at Luffy with a serious expression he really didn't want to be called mom but he knows how the smaller captain can be. He sighed in defeat knowing that he couldn't win.

"If you want to Luffy-ya"

"Then will you stop adding 'ya' to my name and call me son or something like that?"

"If that is what you wish."

Luffy smiled at Law happily.

"Yes, that's what I want Mom!"

It was Kids turn to be on the floor laughing this time. He started laughing once Luffy asked the 'mother' question and from there he just lost control. Law glared at the red-head.

"Tch, what do you have to laugh about you're a feared captain playing 'house' with two other captains, or did you get so into it you forgot!?"

Law feigned a look of shock. Kids laughter stopped, instead he had a frown on his face directed at Law.

"Hey you're the bastard that wanted to play this fuckin shit."

"Hmm, I don't recall."

Kid was getting angrier by the moment, while Law was just smirking at him knowing he was getting to him. Luffy seeing this ran over and got in between them to stop them from fighting.

"You two stop fighting so we can play the game."  
Law and Kid stopped glaring at each other to look at Luffy who was staring up at the other two, pouting, with his cheeks puffed out and arms crossed. At this point Law and Kid wondered how this small captain could ever be intimidating. Luffy saw their looks change from angry to surprised to something he couldn't name. When Luffy was going to voice out his question, both the older captains had looked away and muttered something under their breaths, which Luffy couldn't make out. He noticed that they were acting a little strange and decided to ask them about it.

"Whats wrong with you two?"

"Nothing!"

They voiced together.

"Hmm, okay well if you two are done fighting I want to play the game."  
He grabbed the other two by the wrist and started walking out of Laws room.

"Luffy-ya where are we going?"

"I said to stop calling me that, but we are going to the kitchen!"  
"Um, okay but why?"  
Luffy stopped dead in his tracks to look at Law wide-eyed.

"For food of course!"

Luffy had turned back after saying this. Still holding on to Kid and Law, he sped up. Law didn't say anything else and just let the smaller of the three drag him along. Law noticed that the red-head had been oddly silent. Deciding to sneek a peak he looked to his left and saw that Kid was...blushing?

'What the hell is that bastard blushing for? It's creepy'

Kid had noticed that Law, who failed at sneaking a look, was looking at him with a surprised expression. Kids blush became deeper, he had to look away. Law still surprised and creeped out, slowly turned his head back to the front with a thoughtful look. Luffy, not noticing the weird behavior going on behind him, had reached the kitchen with an accomplished look on his face. He let go of Kid and Law, put his hands on his hips and laughed triumphantly.

"We've made it to the kitchen."

Still smiling Luffy turned to Law.

"Okay Traffy since you're the mom make breakfast."

Luffy threw his fist in the air happy. Laws face went from thoughtful to horrified. Kid saw the sudden change and smirked.

"Now, now don't tell me the feared Heart captain can't cook?"

"I'm a captain not a chef."

"Hahaha so you ca-"

"NOOOOOO!"

Luffy interrupted Kid with his sudden outburst. This surprised the other two.

"Luffy what's wrong?'

"You can't cook so we are going to starve, I wish Sanji was here, i'm soo hungry."

Luffy was pouting, he looked like it was the end of the world and he had accepted his fate. Law and Kid were stunned. They knew that even if Law couldn't cook there was still food that is edible without cooking. Luffys reaction was just so over-the-top it made the other two wonder again about his being a captain. Law was the first to speak to the depressed boy.

"Luffy I think you might be exaggerating. We are not going to die or starve."

"You don't know that, i'm already starving."

As if on cue Luffys stomache began rambling. Luffy looked up at Law with a 'see I told you' type of expression. Kid having had enough, strode over to a hanger that had an apron on it. He took off his fur coat, placed it on the hanger and took the apron and put it on. Law and Luffy had stopped their nonsence to stare at Kid, not saying a word. Kid sighed knowing they were staring decided to ignore it and went to grab ingredients from the fridge. He got what he wanted and headed over to the stove and started preparing the food. The other two captains eyes followed him the whole way. They only broke out of their trance when Kid actually started cooking.

"Whoa KIddy can cook?"

Kid just sighed at Luffys response and kept cooking until Law said something that made his eye twitch and his hand grip the pan tighter.

"Ohh, well who knew the frightening Kid could cook? Maybe you should have been the wife? It fits you more if I think about it."

Law smirked trying to get a rise out of Kid. Kid just ignored him and kept on cooking.

"I know you are trying to piss me off, so that's why i'm gonna ignore you cause I know that will piss you off."

Kid grinned when he saw Laws smirk fall into a frown.

"Hey Traffy why don't we leave Kiddy alone so he can finish cooking breakfast."

Luffy tugged at Laws shirt sleeve to get his attention. Law looked at Luffy then nodded and went with him leaving the satisfied Kid to finish cooking.

"Hey why do you and Kiddy fight so much?"

Luffy asked Law while they set up the table. Law stopped what he was doing and stared at Luffy questioningly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you two are my parents right? So I don't think you should fight as much as you do. Also you're friends right?"

Law was silent for a few moments then spoke.

"Luffy are you just worried this will ruin the game for you?"

"...maybe"

Law sighed

"Luffy I will make sure the game is not ruined for you okay?"

"..I guess that's fine, but it doesn't feel like we have actually started playing the game."

"Yes I know what you mean we will start when Kid is done and we can all eat breakfast together."

Luffy smiled.

"Like a family right?"

Law couldn't help but smile at Luffys childish smile.

"Yes Luffy, like a family."

"Yay!"

Law chuckled and watched Luffy run off to go mess with Kid.

"I guess it was right to choose Luffy-ya as the child."

Kid was in the kitchen about to finish breakfast, when a body slammed into him and almost made him drop the pan.

"Jesus christ, watch were you-"

"Kiddy hurry so we can play. Law said we can start when you finish breakfast so cook faster!"

"Luffy, cooking takes time and i'm almost done anyways so calm down okay?"

"Okay!"

Luffy started to leave then stopped and turned to Kid.

"Hey Kiddy what do you want me to call you?"

Kid turned with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"You know like dad, father things like that."

Kid had a horrified look at luffys declaration.

"Umm I don't really want to be call-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Luffy looked at him with that pouty face.

"Huh fine you can call me whatever you want, I don't care it's a game anyways."

"But you don't want me to do you?"

Luffy turned his head down and looked about to cry. Kid felt like he just told a child the most horrible news in the world.

"Luffy I really don't care what you call me, just please stop with that face, I don't know if I can take it."  
Luffy looked up, his face relaxing

"Well I don't have to call you dad all the time, if you want I can mostly just call you Kiddy. Is that fine?"

He looked to Kid with a questioning look and a still, pouty expression.

'Why is he so damn cute and why do I let him get to me?'

Kid scowled and blushed at the same time then looked away.

"That's fine. You should go back to Law now."  
"Okay thanks Kiddy."  
Kid sighed when Luffy left the room.

'I don't know if I will survive these three days.'

Kid just stood there in his thoughts for a moment then went back to cooking.

Law had went to go check on Luffy and Kid when he heard their conversation.

'Luffy can be so adorable sometimes.'

Law thought while heading back so he wouldn't get caught. He stopped dead in his tracks when a certain thought went through his head.

'Wait did I just call Luffy adorable? Oh no, i'm already starting to act motherly. I went and checked on him like one and now i'm thinking everything he does is adorable '

Law was horrified at this and wished he hadn't of put out such an idea of him being the mother. While lost in his thoughts he didn't notice someone slowly approaching him

"Damn, I should never have said that. It was just to get Eustass-ya to play the game."

"Hey why are you talking to yourself?"

Law jumped at Luffys sudden question not expecting him at all.

'How does he keep sneaking up on me?'

"Oh it's nothing Luffy. Do you need something?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah it's nothing Luffy. Do you need something?

"Well I came to get you since Kid's almost done and you were in the hall talking to yourself."

"Oh. Okay well then lets head to the dining room."

"Hey, what were you talking about?"

Luffy turned his head; like a dog would when hearing something new.

"It was nothing."

"Then what did you mean by-"

"Nothing Luffy, it was nothing."

Luffy stared at him for a moment then smiled.

"Okay."

He then proceeded to grab Law's arm and pull him along to the dining room.

Everyone was now seated in the dining room and had started eating. Law and Kid were next to each other with Luffy in front of them devouring the food . Law and Kid were not light weights when it came to eating but even they couldn't compete with Luffy's black-hole of a stomach.

"That was delicious Kid!"

"Yes it was quite good Eustass-ya"

"haha I know"

Law sighed and shook his head he was about to protest to Kid's behavior but Luffy spoke interrupting his thoughts.

"Are you two going to be like a couple?"

Kid choked on his drink and Law frowned

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you two we-"

Law put up his hand signaling Luffy to stop.

"I know what you said. What I want to know is why you would think that?"

"Well you are husband and wife in the game right?"

"…Yes?"

"Well people that are together are called a couple right? So that means you and Kiddy love each other."

"Luffy people can be together and still hate each other."

Luffy put on a thoughtful expression

"You mean like Zoro and Sanji?"

"Well Luffy I can't say, me and Eustass don't really know their relationship."

"They kiss a lot when they think no one's looking."

There was silence, Law and Kid didn't know what to say so they just waited to see if Luffy would say anymore. They didn't have to wait long.

"Well even if you don't act like a couple, or that you like each other, you are still my parents so I get hugs and kisses right?"  
"Oh, Jesus Christ"

Kid slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"That is not happening."

Law sighed and looked at Kid with a bored expression.

" Eustass calm down, I'm getting rather tired of your little fits."

Kid sneered and turned to Law

"Well sorry my 'pride' won't let me hug and kiss another captain like he's my child."

Law smiled and made eye contact with Kid

"Oh? I didn't think you had any pride left after: 1. Agreeing to this game, 2. Cooking dinner like a good little housewife."

Kid had snapped and picked up his chair to throw at Law, who dodged by jumping out if his chair, who was currently still smirking at Kid.

"Luffy!"

Luffy snapped out of his depression, from being rejected by Kid, and gave his full attention to the angry red-head.

"What?"

"Leave the kitchen!"

Luffy was surprised that Kid had told him to leave and thought that his 'father' was angry at him because of his question earlier.

"Why?"

Kid didn't hear the tremble in Luffy's voice but Law did and took his gaze off Kid to stare at Luffy worried.

"Just leave, go to your room or something."

Luffys lip trembled and Law made to move but stopped himself when he realized what he was doing.

"bu-but why?"

Kids anger went down a little when he heard Luffy. He looked at the smaller captain and sighed.

"Because there is about to be some domestic violence."

Law turned back to Kid, his eyebrow raised, amused with how Kid had said 'he was going to kill him'.

"What? No, you can't!"

Luffy had gotten up and was now standing between them.

"There will be no fighting!"

He was pouting with his arms crossed. This made Kid angrier, with the fact that Luffy didn't listen to him, and so he yelled.

"Luffy move out of the fucking way!"

"Eustass don't yell at him!"

Law was pissed but instantly realized what he said and just stood there shocked.

Kids anger had left immediately and now he was just grinning.

"Sorry, Mom!"

Law glared at Kid who looked happy as could be.

"Shut up."

Luffy didn't understand what just happened but was happy that they were not fighting anymore.

"okay now that that's over, let's go to bed."

Luffy was smiling with his hands on his hips waiting for the other two.

"Luffy we woke up about 4 hours ago."

"So, I'm sleepy!"

"You can go sleep by yourself."

Luffy stuck his tongue out at Kid and turned to Law.

"Mommy, Daddy is being mean."

Law thought his heart had stopped but a slap on the back brought him back.

"You okay there, Mommy?"

Kid was grinning, knowing how much this was bothering the doctor.

"Lu-luffy, Kid is right, you did wake up only a little while ago."

Luffy pouted and looked at Law pleadingly.

"but I want everyone to go to sleep so that I don't miss anything and you guys don't fight."

Kid was waiting for Law to give out some of his medical knowledge about sleep so they wouldn't have to go with Luffys idea but he was proved wrong.

"Alright."

Kids eyes widened

"What do you mean 'alright'?"

"Eustass."

Law turned and glared at Kid. Luffy interrupted their glare-off by jumping onto Kids back.

"We don't have to sleep, sleep we can just take a nap."

Kid sighed and finally agreed

"Yay!"

Luffy was still on Kids back, who was walking towards the door not caring that the smaller captain was on his back.

"Which room is mine?"

Law flinched and Kid noticed

"Law…we do have separate rooms, right?"

Law put his hand to his chin as if thinking

"Well about that…none of the rooms are free, so no, we do not have separate rooms."

Law was waiting for Kids outburst but was pleasantly surprised when all he got was a sigh and Kid grumbling under his breath something like, 'Stupid, creepy doctor'. Kid was walking, or rather stomping, to Laws room.

'Maybe Eustass-ya should have been the child'

When they got to the room, Luffy jumped off Kids back and ran to the bed jumping onto it. Law smiled at his child-like antics and shook his head.

"Hey…Law are you okay?"

Law was surprised at Kids sudden question, he felt fine and didn't think he looked sick.

"Yes, I feel fine. Why?"

Kid eyed him for a moment the spoke,

"Okay, if you say so."

Law was confused but pushed it away. Luffy had watched their interaction and decided he needed to step in.

"Hey."

They both looked at him and he patted both sides of the bed next to him. Kid looked like he wanted to protest but didn't. Law just looked indifferent and Kid wondered how he did it. The patting became more demanding, so they finally went towards the bed and sat on either side of Luffy. It was awkward for everyone but Luffy.

"It's like the first time you have sex."

Law started laughing at Kids remark, Kid smiled and soon joined in on the laughing. Luffy was looking between the two wondering what was so funny.

"Sex isn't awkward."

This stopped the laughter as they turned to Luffy.

"Do you even know what we are talking about?"

Luffy looked offended at Kids question.

"Of course I do, it's when you sl-"

Law put his hand over Luffys mouth.

"Let's save that discussion for later."

Luffy nodded his head. Law withdrew his hand from Luffys mouth and sighed.

"Wow, you really stick to your role don't you?"

Law glared at Kid daring him to say another word. Kid just put his hands up as in apology and chuckled.

"I'm just saying."

Law looked like he was about to attack the other so Luffy tackled him with a hug.

"L-luffy? What are you doing?"

"I said 'no fighting' so you can't fight."

Law sighed and patted Luffys head

"Fine."

He looked over to Kid and saw him holding his stomach trying to hold in his laughter. Smirking Law whispered in Luffys ear, Kid didn't notice since he was trying not to laugh, so he did not expect Luffy to jump onto him and embrace while laughing. Law laid on the bed and Laughed uncontrollably. Luffy got off Kid and lay next to Law, who was still laughing, and put his head into the pillow. Kid found the whole thing weird and wondered how he got himself into this mess. Law had stopped laughing and was now just staring at the ceiling. It seemed that Luffy had fallen sleep, so Kid decided he might as well just lay there. He knew he wasn't going to fall asleep but he laid there anyways. Kid turned towards Law expecting the doctor to still be staring at the ceiling but found that his eyes were closed and he had a blanket over himself.

'When did he do that'

Kid just shrugged and continued to lay there.

"This is so boring."

"Just close your eyes and sleep will come."

Kid jumped not expecting to hear the doctors voice.

"I thought you were asleep?"

Kid looked at Law who was now facing him, eying him over Luffy.

"No, I don't really sleep."

"Then why are you here?"

"Well, that doesn't matter now since I can't exactly leave."

"Whys that?"

Law motioned towards Luffy who had his arms wrapped law, cuddling him.

"When did he do that?"

"I don't know but he has a pretty strong hold."

"Well that doesn't mean I can't leave."

Kid got up and started to leave until a hand grabbed his shoulder and brought him back to the bed.

"What the fuck La-"

Kid, thinking it was Law who pulled him back, was surprised when he saw a rubber arm still holding onto his shoulder.

"You have to be kidding me."

Luffy was still asleep and his went back to be around law, Kid huffed but stayed on the bed.

"It seems he doesn't want you to leave."

Law was chuckling but stopped when Luffy dug his head further into Laws chest. Law stilled so he wouldn't disturb the younger and then wrapped his arms around him. Kid also stilled but for a whole different reason, he was unsure of how to act.

"Law?"

"Yes?"

"You're freaking me out."

Law looked up and saw Kids confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I have no idea what you are referring to."

Kid pointed his finger at Luffy and back at law believing that enough evidence.

"You seriously don't know?"

Law tried to figure out what was wrong until it all hit him.

"Oh my god."

Kid shook his head finally happy that the doctor understood.

"It's like you don't even know you're doing it."

"because I don't!"

"Well I would laugh and think it's funny but it weirds me out seeing you all lovey and shit. It just isn't you."

Law sighed knowing exactly what Kid was talking about.

"I know, it freaks me out too but it just happens."

"Well why don't' you try getting away from Luffy."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

Law didn't really have a good reason as to why.

"Just because"

Kid raised an eyebrow at this.

"Law, seriously?"

"Well I can't, I mean look at him, he's so ad-"

"Jesus Christ law, do not finish that sentence if you want to live another day. Now stop with this mushy shit."

"Eustass-ya what's wrong with me, I almost called Strawhat adora-"

Kid put his hand over Laws mouth to stop him from speaking.

"I said don't finish it."

Law glared at Kid before shoving his hand away.

"Well it's good to see you still act the same around me."

Law didn't reply, he just put his head onto the pillow, closed his eyes, and pulled Luffy closer. Kid, realizing that was the end of the conversation, just shook his head and lay back down as well. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

'Why does this always happen to me.'

Kid was currently playing Hide and seek with Luffy, because the younger captain begged him, and had been playing for 3 hours.

"This is bullshit, where the fuck can he be?"  
Law was sitting in a chair smirking at the red-head.

"Shut up, Law!"

His smirk grew wider at that.

"I'm not doing anything, Eustass."

Kid turned around and glared at the doctor.

"I can feel your laughter."

Law looked surprised and put his hand to his mouth.

"I would never."

"You're acting is terrible."

Law let out a chuckle

"Really? I think it's pretty good."

"Yeah, you keep believing that."

Law flipped Kid off causing Kid to let out a big laugh that filled the whole room. After his laughter died down it left a comfortable silence between the two.

"Hey, Law."

"Hmm"

Kid had turned to look at Law, who already had his head turned towards the red-head.

"Why are we actually here?"

Law grew interested at that and looked Kid in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Law, I'm not stupid."

Law raised an eyebrow causing Kid to growl.

"I'm not THAT stupid."

Law nodded and Kid groaned. They sat in silence again but this time Kid was antsy and Law was thinking. Law suddenly stood up grabbing Kid's attention. Law stepped closer to the red-head until they were almost touching.

"Why are you so close?"

Kid tried to step back but was stopped by Law grabbing his arm.

"Eustass"

"Yeah?"

"Luffy"

Kid looked confused

"What about him?"

Law stared at Kid for a moment before releasing his arm and walking past him.

"He's in the kitchen."

Kid was stunned silent before turning around with rage.

"Don't avoid the question, Law!"

Law just ignored the red-head and kept walking. Kid, still seething with rage, rushed after Law, who was almost at the kitchen.

"Don't ignore me."

Law had his hand on the doorknob but was stopped from entering the kitchen and was instead slammed up against the wall.

"Eustass, let me go."

"Answer the question."

"…No"

This made Kid angrier, so he pushed Law further against the wall while lifting him up. Law, surprised at his actions, stared at Kid wide-eyed. He noticed that his feet were not on the ground and that Kid was in his face.

"Eust-"

"No! Do not try to get out of this. Tell me the real reason you brought us here."

Law glared at Kid for cutting hi off but answered anyways.

"There is no reason, I just wanted to."

"Law!"

"Stop yelling, Luffy might hear you."

"I don't care if he hears."

Law sighed and looked at Kid, noticing he was still in a rage, Law got a brilliant idea. He released his hold on Kids arms, completely dependent on Kid to hold him up, and wrapped his arms and legs around Kid. Law smirked at Kids sudden change.

"Wh-"

"Shh"

Law was now nose-length to Kids face, smirking. Kid was flustered about the whole situation but realized what Law was doing and grinned at the doctor. Law saw the grin and his smirk slowly fell, he was starting to feel very unsure about his decision. Kid put his hands on Laws waist and pushed him further up the wall and their bodies closer.

"Hey, hey Kid stop, it was just a j-"

Kid crushed their lips together and felt giddy inside at the surprise on Laws face. He pulled back for a moment thinking he saw a blush on Laws face and laughed. Law glared, not liking being laughed at and pulled Kid back into a kiss. Instead of being surprised Kid just kissed him back. It was just a lip-lock kiss until Kid licked Laws bottom lip asking for entrance. Law pulled away smirking while denying Kid the kiss. Kid growled, grabbed behind Laws head putting his hand into his hair, and pulled him forward. They started kissing again, Kid noticed Law was getting into it, so he bit his bottom lip to gain entrance. Law gasped but then started to moan when he felt Kids tongue enter his mouth. He let Kid kiss him and take control. They got more into the kiss and started touching each other, Law had his hands in kids hair while Kid had a hand under Laws shirt caressing him. Kid stopped kissing Law, causing him to groan in protest, and started kissing down his neck. Law moaned and moved his head to give Kid more access. Kid was grinding on Law causing him to become a moaning mess, and smirked every time the doctor let out a moan. Law grabbed Kids hair, pulled him back up to his face, and started kissing him again. Neither of them had noticed the pair of chocolate colored eyes staring at them until he spoke.

"See, you two do love each other."

Law and Kid both gasped, Kid quickly pulled away from Law, who fell because he no longer had support. He would have glared at Kid if he wasn't so embarrassed. He looked up and saw Kid was blushing, probably not believing what he just did or just horrified that someone else saw.

Lu-luffy what are you, why are you not hiding?"

Kid was a stuttering mess and confused with the whole situation.

'How did that even happen? Why did we got that far? What if Luffy hadn't shown up?'

Kid paled at his own thoughts and Law noticed since he was also thinking the same thing. Luffy looked between Law and Kid, noticing that they had turned from pink to ghost white.

"Are you two alright?"

Law looked up from his place on the floor to look at Luffy.

"what?"

Luffy pouted at having to repeat himself but did it anyways.

"I asked if you were alright?"

Law sat there collecting his thoughts before answering Luffy.

"Yes, we're fine."

Law looked at Kid when saying that hoping that he would say something, but the red-head was still lost in his own thoughts. Law sighed while started to stand but had trouble since there was suddenly a body on him.

"Wh-"

Luffy put his hand over Laws mouth and put a finger to his own and made a shushing sound. Law was confused and quirked an eyebrow, Luffy grinned while leaning in close to whisper in Laws ear.

"We should run away before Kiddy notices us again."

Law was still confused, so he leaned his head to the left to look at Kid and noticed that yes, he was still standing there like a statue. He brought his gaze back to Luffy and just nodded his head. The younger captain laughed a little before getting up and grabbing Laws hand dragging him past Kid. Law smiled at the younger captains behavior. Luffy took him to his room, when they got there Luffy ran to the bed dragging Law onto it with him. The younger captain was smiling and laughing, this caused Law to smile fondly at him. Luffy noticed and stopped his laughing to stare at the Doctor and his unusual behavior. Law noticed he was being stared at and started to feel self-conscious.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

Luffy just kept staring at him making law feel restless.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile."

Laws eyes widened before he put a serious face on and started to think. The thinking went on for several minutes but the younger captain didn't seem to mind and waited patiently.

"….I smile all the time."

"No you don't! You smirk and give people those scary/creepy grins."

"…."

"But you actually smiled about 10 minutes ago!"

Law didn't know how to respond and felt slightly uncomfortable. Luffy seemed to notice this, so he decided to add on to his previous statement.

"I like when you smile."

Law looked at Luffy surprised but quickly looked away because he knew he was blushing.

"Whoa, Traffy's face became red."

Law covered his face with his hands and cursed the human body and how it reacts to things. He heard Luffy laughing and felt hands grab his own, Luffy started moving Law's hands away from his face. They made eye contact and stayed there on the bed just staring at each other. Law felt like he shouldn't breath or move, he didn't know what to do or even what was happening. He was about to break the silence but Luffy started moving closer to him. Law tried to back away and turned to look when he realized he couldn't since he was already at the headboard. He felt something brush his leg and looked back to Luffy; his eyes widened when he saw that the younger captain was almost completely in his lap. Law tried to speak again but felt like his heart had stopped when Luffy was sitting comfortably in his lap with his face so close to Law's their noses touched. Law didn't move and waited for something to happen. Luffy was staring at him in the eyes with determination.

"Traffy."

Law finally found the ability to breathe.

"..Yes?"

"I'm hungry"

Law let out a long sigh

"oh, thank god."

Luffy looked questioningly at him

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Law noticed Luffy was still on him and not getting up.

"Luffy, why are you still on me?"

"Because I want to be."

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I am"

"Well then, you have to get up if you want food."

"No, I want you to carry me."

Law thought about saying no to the younger captain but knew that wouldn't work because it was Luffy. Law sighed and started to get off the bed while holding Luffy up. The younger captain smiled widely and put his arms and legs around Law, while resting his head on his shoulder. Luffy's warm breath made him shudder but he dealt with it. As soon as Law was off the bed he looked to the door and stopped.

"Traffy, why did you stop?"

Luffy turned his head and saw why

"Oh, kiddy"

Kid was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

"How long have you been there?"

Kid grinned at Laws question

"Since Luffy was talking about your smile, which I missed by the way."

Law groaned while putting his hands over his face and Kid just stood there grinning. Luffy jumped off of Law and ran over to Kid to jump onto him. Law saw this and his eyes widened when he noticed that Kid had his arms open for Luffy. Luffy was now holding onto Kid demanding him to go to the kitchen and make food. Kid just ignored him and continued to stare at Law. He felt unnerved at the stare but refused to look away.

"What is it?"

Kid didn't answer and continued to stare at him for a while longer before grinning and turning around with Luffy in his arms. Not knowing how to feel about that, Law just stood there thinking. A crash came from the kitchen, surprising Law and causing him to go check what it was. When he entered the kitchen he saw that Kid had an apron on and Luffy was on the counter watching him cook. He saw a pan on the floor and guessed that was what the noise came from. Luffy looked in Laws direction and grinned beckoning the Doctor closer.

"Hey Traffy, Kid made little sandwiches for us to snack on while we wait."

Luffy handed a sandwich to Law, who just paled at the sight of it. Luffy saw the change in his complexion and became worried.

"What's wrong? Do you not feel well?'

Kid finally looked at Law when Luffy voiced his concern.

"I-I'm fine"

"You know if you eat, you will feel better."

Luffy kept trying to give Law the sandwich, while Law had to hold himself back from smacking it out of the younger captains hand.

"Just eat the fucking sandwich."

Kid had grabbed it from Luffy and was trying to force it into Laws mouth.

"NO! I don't like bread."

Kid stopped trying to force feed Law and started laughing. Luffy didn't really care and just ate the sandwich in Kids hand.

"Are you serious?"

Kid was still laughing but it was now a slow chuckle.

"Shut up, it's nasty and I hate the texture and flavor."

"Well, what do you want then?"

Law looked at Kid astonished

"Excuse me?"

Kid clicked his tongue

"I'm asking what you want instead"

Law looked wary about the whole thing

"Why?"

At the question Kid lost it

"Fine, I won't make anything apparently I can't do something without a motive."

"You can't"

"Fuck you, Law"

"Eustass"

"What?"

"I want grilled fish"

Kid stopped his movements and stared at Law as the anger faded from him. They stared at each other before Kid sighed and turned around.

"Fine"

Law wore a triumphant smirk and watched as Kid got up and started preparing the food.

"You might want to make a lot."

Kid looked back at Law and rose an eyebrow. In response Law just nodded his head to Luffy.

"This one is still probably hungry."

Kid huffed angrily and nodded. With Kid cooking again Law directed his attention over to Luffy who had just finished the last sandwich and looked sad that there was no more food.

"Luffy"

"Hmm?"

"Kids making more food."

Luffy's eyes widened and he yelled in happiness, Kid ignored him and Law just chuckled at him.

"I can't believe I have to go through two more days of this."

Law turned to stare at Kid after he said that.

"Really? You seem like you're enjoying it."

Kid turned and glared at Law before turning back around to finish the food.

"For now I'll let it go, but I will find out eventually Law."

"I'm sure you will, Eustass."


End file.
